


The Shape of Things to Come

by MaxRev



Series: Shenko Smut Thursday [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Admiring the scenery, Hiking, M/M, Picnic lunch, Shenko Smut Thursday, Smut, Stuck in the fog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: A supposedly quick hike for a picnic lunch takes an interesting turn.





	The Shape of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> For [Shenko Smut Thursday ](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

“So much for a quick hike in the park, huh?”

“Yeah…” the ghostly voice from up ahead floated back towards John, “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Wait...the man who has plans and lists for everything? Didn’t expect this? Color me surprised.”

“Laugh it up, Shepard.”

The fog had closed around them suddenly, floating in from the shoreline less than a mile away on their left. Kaidan’s idea of traveling south along the coast had been a welcome one - beginning where they were now. John was ready to get away from people for awhile. No interruptions, just the two of them.

The day had started out with a clear blue sky, an occasional cloud floating lazily by, even a nice breeze to keep them cool as they walked. The ‘park’ turned out to be more like a national forest but Kaidan said he’d been here before and knew his way around. There was a clearing up ahead he told John, the perfect place to have a picnic. Kaidan’s description brought it to life in his mind.

Looking around now, though, he could seeing nothing more than a few feet in front of him. John doubted he’d get to see the real beauty of this place. Speaking of…

“How can you see where you’re going? I can barely make out your shape in front of me.”

A snort drifted back to him, “That’s because you know my shape so well, John.”

A smile lit up his face, even though Kaidan couldn’t see it. Hard to argue with logic like that. “You know, I wouldn’t mind relearning a few things.”

Suddenly, Kaidan’s body became clearer in the fog. He’d stopped and turned to face John.

“You’ve forgotten already? Guess it’s time for a refresher course, huh?” Amber eyes gleamed with laughter. Kaidan stepped forward, reaching for John’s arms and wrapping them around his waist. “You need a map to show you the topography?” His voice deepened with the suggestion.

Leaning in, John kissed his him to shut him up. Pulling back to answer, “Nah, I think I know the lay of the land _very_ well.”

Kaidan smiled, turned, and grabbed John’s hand, pulling him back up the trail. “There’s a shelter or a cabin coming up soon. I can’t remember which it was. Let’s make use of it.”

He didn’t have to tell John twice. He’d take the lead himself if he knew they were going and likely be faster. The fog thickened as they kept going. If their fingers weren’t still intertwined, John would have lost Kaidan by now.

“I think I see it up ahead - or something anyway.”

One could only hope it wasn’t the side of the mountain he’d found along with a sheer drop to the valley below. It felt like they’d been hiking an incline for hours now, though it was likely considerably less than that.

“You sure?”

“Ummm, no...not really. The timing to get here seems about right. I...could put my hand out and feel my way once we’re closer, find out exactly what I'm seeing.”

John couldn’t hold back a laugh, “Well, if I knew that was an option, I would have been ‘feeling my way’ this whole time.”

A choking sound came from in front of him, “Really, John?” Laughter evident in Kaidan’s voice.

Unrepentant, he answered, “ _Really._ I mean, hey, I’m only trying to help here.”

“Help yourself, more like.”

“That too.”

He heard a creak and then darkness surrounded him. “Is this it?”

There was a distinct sound, the smell of sulfur and a small circle of light appeared, casting a halo around Kaidan’s head. “I’ve packed a lantern in my bag, just in case.” He handed John the matches, “Light another while I search?”

“You always come prepared don’t you? Unless it’s checking the weather.”

“Not everyone can be perfect.”

“Says the Boy Scout.”

Kaidan huffed, “It wasn’t like I was an Eagle Scout or anything. I just...like to have all angles covered. Usually.”

“It’s alright, K. When this is over, it’ll be a good memory. One we’ll laugh about when we’re old.”

Finding the lantern and lighting it, Kaidan smirked up at him, “Am I actually going to make it to old age? With what we do for a living and how you rush in where angels fear to go? I mean, you see what you do to me, don’t you?”

John knew he was referring to the gray in his hair but deliberately misunderstood. Blue eyes darkening, his voice lowered, “Oh, I certainly have.”

Kaidan licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, turned away, and grabbed a thin mattress and a blanket out of his backpack, placing them on the floor. Looking back up at John, he motioned for him to sit down, “Have a seat. We can eat an early lunch while we wait for the fog to clear.”

Ready for a break, John sat beside him and they stared out the door at the fog. There was nothing else out there to look at. That was okay, though, as John had the best scenery right next to him.

Turning his head, he found Kaidan looking back at him, “What?”

Kaidan shook his head and smiled, “Just thinking there’s no one I’d rather be lost in the fog with.”

“Hmmm, that makes two of us.” Leaning into his arms angled behind him, John smirked, “I wonder what we can do to pass the time?”

“I can’t imagine what your devious mind is thinking.”

John leaned in close, their breath mingling. “Can’t imagine? Come on, Kaidan, you can do better than that.”

“Your right.”

Their lips met, softly at first, turning into a deep, hungry kiss in seconds. It was always this way with them, wanting to take their time but too damn impatient to wait. John reached down and grasped Kaidan's shirt, pulling it up, calloused hands sliding over heated skin.

Sucking in a breath, Kaidan raised his arms above his head, helping remove the shirt. Pushing him back to lie down, John’s lips traced a fiery trail downward, mapping the dips and hollows of the body beneath him, just as Kaidan had referred to earlier. Full lips tipped at the corners as the muscles beneath him twitched in response.

“John…” a whispered benediction from the man beneath him.

“Kaidan…” came the reverent response.

Eyes dark with desire gazed at him, “I need... _unh._ ” His words lost as John's fingers reached beneath the waistband of his shorts, wrapping around the base of his erection.

“I know…”

John scooted down, pulling Kaidan's shorts past his knees, and rested between muscular thighs. He licked up the length of his shaft, lips closing over the tip, salty taste exploding in his mouth. Tongue swirling around the head, Kaidan’s hips bucked against the moist warmth, hands fisting against the blanket beneath them. He was lost to sensation and John had never seen a more beautiful sight, heard such incredible sounds coming from the man he loved. They found a perfect rhythm together and then suddenly, Kaidan pulled back, slipping from John’s lips with a pop.

"Stop." Looking at the man underneath him, a question in his eyes, Kaidan smiled in response. A sound of surprise came from John as Kaidan moved swiftly, pushing him down onto the blanket and helping him out of his clothes. “My turn,” and with that his lips met John’s, tasting himself when their tongues met.  

The kiss deepened, Kaidan leaning on one forearm, his other hand tracing the highs and lows of John’s body, finding the spots that drove him wild and made him lose control. John yelled out when that warm mouth closed over him, tongue gliding over the slit before moving lower, sliding down, as much as he could take, and then back up. A moan echoed around them as John felt himself fall further, tension coiling inside him. He was close to the edge. 

He grasped at Kaidan's arms, fingers sliding against sweat-slick skin but determined to get his way. John pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around Kaidan's shaft, sliding them up and back down, slowly at first. Kaidan moaned against his lips, hand coming around John in just the same way. As the tension mounted, their strokes came faster, harder, until both of them let go with abandon, spilling against each other. Kaidan slid bonelessly to the floor, unable to support himself any longer. The damp air was cool against the sweat on their skin.

“ _Shit_ …”

“I couldn’t agree more. That was... _yeah_.”

Unwilling to move, content where they were, Kaidan’s stomach growled. Both of them laughed, finally getting up and moving around to clean themselves and throw on their clothes. Looking out the still open door, they saw the fog starting to clear.

Gathering their belongings, Kaidan leaned in, kissing John softly before stepping outside.

“Just a little further and we can stop to eat.”

John followed, surroundings slowly becoming clearer. Around a bend was the clearing Kaidan described.

At the edge of the cliff, trees opened up to a vista that took John’s breath away. He walked up next to Kaidan, wrapping an arm around his waist. The view in the cabin had been infinitely better - seeing his lover lose control.

But...this was a close second. Both memories he'd cherish forever.


End file.
